Step Up 2 The Lost Scene
by tadsgirl
Summary: I've been rumminating about this since seeing the movie. When the Maryland School of the Arts was founded by the Collins family of Baltimore, we Hairspray people know who Anne Fletcher & Adam Shankman mean by it. Can't fool us! oneshot


**_Anne Fletcher is billed as Executive Producer, Adam Shankman as Producer of "Step Up 2"  
Tell me that the Collins family is not who we think it is!_**

Andie is a street dancer from the inner city of Baltimore. She belongs to a Crew called the 410, champions of The Street. She wants to do nothing but dance and her guardian feels that she would have a better life with her aunt in Texas. However, Tyler Gage, who was also a street dancer but changed his life after attending The Maryland School of the Arts, challenges her to a "dance off". If she loses, she tries at MSA. He wins. And Andie catches the eye of Chase Collins, of the very powerful Collins family, founders of MSA and younger brother of Director Blake Collins.

Later in the movie, 410 have trashed the dance studio at MSA. Director Collins is upset and yells for them to clean it up. Andie goes to talk to the MSA Crew and tells them she is sorry for getting them in trouble and that it's over. She is then called into talk to Director Collins. He tells her he is disappointed and asks who else is involved. She says no one else and he expels her. She is leaving when she runs into Chase. She tells him it's done and leaves. As she is walking home. Sara sees her and tells her she is going to Texas. Chase tells his brother that he was involved and that the crew was his idea. Director Collins refuses to change his mind on his decision with Andie. Here is where the lost scene (for those of us who know the Hairspray connection) will take place.

o0o

Chase listened intently to his brother, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Andie had done nothing compared to what he had done, yet his brother took it all out on her. She was expelled. He reasoned with Blake, but to no avail.

"My decision about Andie is final." Blake said as he stood, "We're done here." Then he walked out the door.

But Chase knew that no decision of Blake's was ever really the final word. Their parents founded the school, they were still in charge and over them was the Collins Foundation. All the power flowed from the cash. The man who held the endowment for the Foundation, was their Grandfather. Chase knew that Andie's fate could easily be turned with one phone call to Blake from the Collins estate. He hurried out of the school intent to speak with the man who had helped so many in the past. The man who integrated Baltimore television and made a name by helping those who society would not.

Chase tried to place one final call to Andie, she did not pick up. Then he dialed his grandfather's number.

"Mr. Collins' residence." Sylvia, the private secretary answered, "May I help you?"

"Sylvia, it's Chase. Is my Grandfather available?"

"Oh, Master Chase!" she exclaimed as he chuckled at her formalness, "Let me get him for you."

Chase waited as he drove. The door was always open to the grandchildren at the Collins estate, but since his grandmother had taken ill, Chase always liked to call ahead. His grandparents were taking every moment left in their senior year to spend together. In some ways, although they adored seeing every family member, Chase always felt that he was invading in their "alone" time away. When he saw the gazes between the two, he knew that they had an undying devotion to one another. The kind of devotion that was rare today. The days ticked by until one or the other would be gone and Chase hated to take that time away from them. On a normal day, he would have waiting until the big Sunday dinner to speak to his grandfather, but Andie's fate was too important right now.

"Chase, my boy!" he heard his Grandfather exclaim, "How are you young man?"

"Hey Gramps, I'm good. How's Grandma doing?"

"She is doing well today" Chase could hear the joy in his voice, "She was up and walking around for a while. We even made it down to the lake. You know how much she loves to feel the great outdoors."

"That's great!" Chase cried. He loved his grandparents more than words could say. When his grandmother first became ill, they all thought they would lose her. He was told that she had been terribly stubborn in her early years and if she didn't want to leave them, she wouldn't. Somehow he never saw her as anyone but his sweet, kind and loving Grandma. The stories of her youth didn't match who she was today. When he looked in her deep blue eyes, there was not a hint of selfishness, only great love for her family and her husband. She was the mortar that held them all together and everyone loved her for it. To Chase, the idea that this woman was once a monster with no thought for anyone but herself was just too abstract. He couldn't fathom it, however he was glad that she had that stubborn streak to pull through the stroke that devastated her tiny body. Everyday she grew stronger. She wasn't leaving them yet. Chase was almost as relieved has his Grandfather. Grandpa without his "Baby" would be at a loss.

"So what can I do for you, Son?" He words broke into Chase's thoughts

"Grandpa, I need to talk to you. Can I stop by?"

"Of course! We love to see you Chase. Grandma will be thrilled." He cried.

Chase smiled, "I'll be there soon. See you then."

He hung up with his grandfather and dialed Andie's number again. Still no answer. He threw the phone onto the seat and drove on.

When Chase was led by Sylvia to the drawing room next to his grandparent's bedroom, he was surprised to see how bright his Grandmother looked. Her blue eyes sparkled, her white hair was spun to a large knot on her head. Her smile was still a bit crooked but she was as beautiful as he ever remember her. She was beginning to look like her old self.

"Grandma!" Chase said as he kissed her cheek, "How do you feel? You look great!"

"Fine Honey, "she cooed as she threw her arms around his neck, "It's always so good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I have a friend…."

Grandma smiled, "What kind of friend?" she asked slyly.

He grinned but looked down, "She's a really nice girl and has been though so much in her life. She needs a hand up, that's all." Suddenly his eyes snapped up, "She is just an amazing dancer! Different from what we teach but amazing….."

His grandmother interrupted, "Another dancer, huh?" She sang,

"Oooo, a dancer." They heard from the doorway, "They can be dangerous Chase. Especially the spoiled ones." Chase's grandfather made is way into the room, gregariously patted him on the back. "Watch your heart with those girls…."

Grandma smacked her husband's arm as he kissed her, "Careful, my love. There's still some brat in me."

His eyes grew wide, "Oh don't I know it, Baby. I most certainly do!" He turned to Chase. "So what can we do for you, son?"

Chase explained the entire situation with Andie. Where she came from, what a talent she was, the crew, the vandalizing of the studio, and all honestly. These were people who look the most oppressed beings in the world and gave them a chance. Even the location of the school had been chosen by his Grandfather to make it easier for the lowest income talent to make it there. Chase was sure they would help.

"….so Blake will not listen to me." Chase concluded, "He has said that his word is final. But Grandpa, it wasn't Andie's fault, it was mine. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her here. She has really brought a different quality to our performances. She needs to stay."

His Grandfather took a deep breath. "Now Chase, I trust Blake in his decisions. You're young. You see things through different eyes than someone who is older and more experienced. I'm sure that Blake is looking out for the school. Sometimes troublemakers seem like fun, but they can be dangerous for the overall good of the…."

Chase glanced at his Grandmother. Her eyes were wide. "Corny Collins!" she interrupted. "I swear, I thought I would never hear those words out of you!" She looked down and softly added, "You took a chance on one trouble making dancer so many years ago. Wasn't it worth it?"

He put his arm around his tiny wife, "Baby, you know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, but Blake knows the whole story…."

She looked at her grandson, "And so does Chase." Her slim finger pointed his way, "He came here to plead her case. Don't you think it means something?"

Corny looked from his wife to his Grandson and back. "Is this what you want Amber?"

She nodded as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Corny kissed her cheek and smiled at Chase, "Well my boy, seems your Grandmother has a soft spot for troubled dancers and Lord knows the Von Tussle money built the school anyway. She rules the roost." He said as he pointed a thumb at her.

Chase ran and threw his arms around both of them. "Oh thank you! You won't regret this, I promise!"

His grandmother winked at him and he returned it.

"Now Chase" his Grandfather began, "With the fundraiser this weekend, I'm sure Blake is being pulled in a million different directions. I'll put a bug in his ear at the performance and then give a call Monday morning. And no guarantees. Blake is still the director and his word is final."

"I know Grandpa! Aw you're the best!" Chase hugged him hard, "You two are just the best!" He ran out of the room with a wave as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Hopefully, Andie would pick up this time.

Amber slipped her arm around Corny's waist and he looked down at her. "You are still a spoiled brat." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"And I love that you keep me that way" She replied reaching up to pull his lips down to hers.


End file.
